


【普雷】我，玷污了天神（pwp）

by 99jiu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99jiu/pseuds/99jiu
Summary: 雷萨克心想，这可能是他最值得珍藏的一个晚上。





	【普雷】我，玷污了天神（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 我可能是全网唯一一个写了普雷的玩家  
> 大写加粗单箭头，只是来了一炮  
> 不敢发LOFTER于是发发ao3

“From克兰蒂斯：伊子！！！plush要开始热身！！！我看到他了！他好好看！”

短信声响起，雷萨克急忙按着键盘查看短信，看着饱含激动心情的文字控制不住的露出笑容。

“伊万！别在那傻笑了，该上冰热身了。”

那边教练看到雷萨克还抱着手机笑个不停，不得不开口招呼他赶紧放下手机开始热身。

“From伊子：是的克兰，plush真的太棒了！”

雷萨克在键盘上飞快按动了几下回复了消息，然后立马放下了手机回应着招呼。

“好，马上就来！”

在他踏上冰面的时候，普鲁申科已经在冰场中滑行了好几圈了。他面无表情，气场冰冷，仿佛冰上魔王旁若无人地进行简单的热身，时不时跳跃几下提前适应。雷萨克小心翼翼地控制住自己，让自己的目光不要像个变态一样一直停留在普鲁申科身上。

叶甫根尼.普鲁申科先生就是天神。

雷萨克也不知道为什么，自己会在脑子一抽的情况下伪装一个身份来作为普鲁申科的狂热粉丝。一个名叫伊子的日裔女人，现居美国，他甚至还特地伪装出一个Facebook账号，上面满满的都是普鲁申科。这次温哥华冬奥会，他和一个名叫克兰蒂斯的加拿大粉丝相约来到场馆观看比赛。以及全程以一种含蓄内敛又不失激动的方式和克兰蒂斯互发短信来互吹心爱的普鲁申科。

叶甫根尼.普鲁申科先生太美好了。

“From克兰蒂斯：天哪！plush真的太美好了！啊啊啊啊我爱他一辈子！”

“From克兰蒂斯：伊子你看到了吗？刚刚那个4T！歪轴成那种角度也不会摔倒，天哪，他还是是人吗？！”

“From克兰蒂斯：我好想哭，我真的怕待会儿他的节目开始我会忍不住哭出来！”

“From克兰蒂斯：伊子伊子？咋都不回我？看呆了？”

“From伊子：克兰你太激动啦，不过我刚刚的确看呆了……”

“From克兰蒂斯：哈哈哈哈你们日本女人真的好内敛啊，我激动起来真的就不管不顾啦！”

“From克兰蒂斯：哇比赛开始！不聊了我看看节目，其他人也滑得很好呢，刚刚热身的时候感觉雷萨克也不错的样子，不过肯定比不上我们plush啦！”

雷萨克看到克兰蒂斯发过来的消息心里咯噔了一下，他的确不能和普鲁申科先生相提并论。他有点紧张地用手指磨擦了几下手机键盘，还是按下字母打出消息。

“From伊子：好的，我也认真看比赛啦。”

 

“From克兰蒂斯：刚刚发生了什么？？？我在怀疑我的眼睛和我的耳朵！”

“From克兰蒂斯：那个分数那个排名不是开玩笑的吧？！怎么可能？！雷萨克分数比plush高？！”

“From克兰蒂斯：为什么我现在好想打人！”

“From伊子：克兰你冷静一点……”

“From克兰蒂斯：我现在只想跳起来打雷萨克的头！什么裁判！”

的确，这个分数，谁能想象得冰上帝皇普鲁申科，被雷萨克给击败了。

“From克兰蒂斯：一个没有四周跳的奥运冠军！”

而且雷萨克还是一个跳跃只有三周，没有四周的冠军，任谁都会觉得普鲁申科是被黑幕所以丢失了金牌。

雷萨克站在领奖台的时候还感觉有些不真实，他刚刚看着普鲁申科故意踏过冠军之位跳向亚军的地方，借此来嘲讽裁判的评分。他知道自己纯粹是占了新规则的便宜，但是裁判肯定压了普鲁申科的艺术分，谁敢昧着良心说普鲁申科的艺术感染力不好？

雷萨克戴好金牌后，舔了舔嘴唇，伸手在胸前划了个十字，不自觉露出一个讨好般的笑容，凑过去想要和普鲁申科说两句话，而那个人只是冷冷地瞟了自己一眼，只留下金灿灿的后脑勺。

我被普鲁申科先生讨厌了。

 

 

比赛结束后的酒会。

身为冠军，总是要不停应酬饮酒的。一轮又一轮的人，认识不认识的面孔在面前晃来晃去。说不上真情还是假意的祝贺，看起来就觉得一致的虚假笑容，实际上自己也差不多似的同样笑着应付一杯又一杯的香槟。

那边普鲁申科也在各式各样的人敬酒，但是他始终面无表情，说不出高兴还是不高兴，但大家都默认他心里存着怨气，所以在他喝完又一杯香槟要离场时，也没有多少人上前阻拦。

冬奥会也不止花样滑冰一项运动，还有其他许多项目的运动员同样在酒会中，冠军也不止雷萨克一人。在雷萨克借口要去趟卫生间的时候就被很快速的放离，不再成为场内的焦点之一。

终于逃离的雷萨克松了一口气，也不知是酒精给了他胆量还是如何，在他看到普鲁申科站在露台上时，他再次鼓起勇气凑上前去。

“普鲁申科先生。”

那个人听到声音回过头来，也许是饮了酒的缘故，这次他不再是冷冰冰的，在看清人之后流露出似笑非笑的表情。

“怎么？来炫耀的？”

“不是，我只是……”

雷萨克一瞬间有些手足无措，尤其是他看着普鲁申科笑得更加灿烂的朝他招了招手。他一头雾水地往前走了走，却被普鲁申科一把抓住他为了酒会特地换上的西装领带，拽得不得不低下了头。然后下一秒，他的嘴唇上被一个温热的物体贴了一下。

雷萨克瞪大了眼睛，受到惊吓般往后退，那边仿佛早有预料般松开了拽着领带的手指，面上还是刚刚一模一样的表情看着雷萨克，就像看着跳梁小丑，由着他被耍得团团转。

“我、你、这……普鲁申科先生，你、你不要乱开玩笑！”

“你不是这样想的吗？你的眼神可不是这样告诉我的。”

那天神一般的人只是无辜地歪了歪脑袋，金色的半长头发晃了晃，蹭在脸颊，雷萨克现在只想试一试那头发的手感。

于是在雷萨克反应过来的时候，他的手指已经在那金色头发中不断穿梭，而且他还和普鲁申科紧紧贴在一起——那种只有情人才会的不断交换着唾液的一个粘腻腻的亲吻。

开始只是雷萨克主动且无章法地贴上普鲁申科的嘴唇磨蹭着，直到普鲁申科从嘴里溢出一声轻笑，然后打开嘴唇探出舌头舔上了对方的，并含住雷萨克的双唇吮吸了几下。雷萨克发出被刺激得没有任何意义的含糊的鼻音，然后乖巧地顺着动作启唇，由着对方将舌头伸进来胡乱搅动着。划过上颚，划过牙齿，划过侧壁，最后缠上同样的舌头。

一吻结束，分开的两人嘴巴中间拉出一根亮晶晶的银丝，随后断裂在唇边留下痕迹。雷萨克喘着气，这个时候才敢睁开眼看向普鲁申科，要知道他刚刚可是一直紧紧闭着双眼的，只想沉浸在很有可能只是幻想出来的场景之中。

“要去我的房间吗？普鲁申科先生……”

雷萨克用近乎耳语的音调询问到，如果对方没有反应也正好可以当做他没有问出这句话当做什么事都没有发生。然而今天大概是幸运之神降临到了他的身边，普鲁申科没有过多的反应，看了雷萨克一眼就点点头答应了这个提议，随后又漫不经心地移开目光，仿佛对这句话其中的涵义毫不知情。

雷萨克屏住了呼吸，小心翼翼伸出手试探地拉上普鲁申科垂在身侧的手，那个人慵懒的表情动了动，似乎想要挑眉，目光也一并移了过来在这个拉着他的人身上停留了一瞬。那一下让雷萨克忍不住瑟缩了一下，但是他还是没有放开，只是松开了呼吸，打气般地吞咽了一口唾沫，然后牵引着他心目中的天神走向自己的房间。

仿佛献祭一般，将卑微的自己所能提供的一切，全身全心地奉给他的天神。

雷萨克感觉自己开门的手都在颤抖，紧张混杂着兴奋的情绪让他身上的肌肉都紧绷起来，跟在他身侧的普鲁申科似乎注意到了这一点，拍了拍他肩膀说了这一路走过来的第一句话。

“没事，放轻松点。”

 

 

雷萨克跪在地上，努力地将普鲁申科的性器给吞咽进去，他一边用舌头舔舐着柱身，一边伸直脖子用喉咙里最柔软的地方按摩着口中的物体，他的双手也没闲着，用手指不断揉搓着下方的两颗卵蛋争取给对方带来更大的快感。雷萨克不算长的头发被普鲁申科揪着，这让他感到莫名有些成就感，说明普鲁申科先生现在在他的技术下感到很享受。

他抬眼往上看，头顶上的莲蓬头还在源源不断地放着水，水珠连串淋在普鲁申科脸上，他闭着眼睛，神情里带着满意的餍足，鼻子里发出略微沉重的喘息。突然他揪紧了雷萨克后脑勺的头发，刺痛的一瞬间过后，雷萨克感觉嘴里多出了些什么。

普鲁申科先生向他的嘴里射精了。

“哦，不好意思，没忍住。”

普鲁申科睁开眼睛看向仍旧跪在地下的奥运冠军，脸上明显还带着呆愣，开口道了声歉，实际上话语和神情中并没有带着几分歉意。身为运动员自然都会进行耐力训练，怎么会连开口提醒声的忍耐力都没有？这一下双方自然都清楚这其中所蕴含着的意思。

是故意羞辱。

“自己扩张好。”

普鲁申科从对方口中抽出还半硬着的性器，自顾自地冲洗起来，看到人滚动着喉结吞咽下了嘴里的液体，冷笑了一声丢下一句话，裹上浴袍离开了浴室。

待雷萨克再从浴室中出来，普鲁申科已经在床上躺了好一会儿了。他戏谑的看着浑身赤裸的雷萨克走出浴室，爬上床分开双腿跪坐在普鲁申科的大腿上，然后解开对方浴袍伸手握住差不多已经软下来的性器。他小心翼翼地看了眼普鲁申科，见人没有反对，于是上下撸动着柱体，用拇指磨擦顶端使其慢慢硬挺起来。

等到已经完全勃起的时候，雷萨克扶着性器抬起臀部，将刚刚在浴室扩张好的穴口对准身下的性器，保持着缓慢地往下坐的姿势一点一点将对方纳入体内。

本不该发生性关系的地方强行插入当然是不舒服的，但是雷萨克却毫无怨言，他似乎觉得，这是他该做的，就算他疼痛难受也是他应该受着的。

所以他吸了一口气放松，用手抓着床沿，他不敢扶在普鲁申科的肩头或者胸膛上，硬撑着已经软掉的腰一鼓作气想坐到底。然而还没等到他实行完毕，那个人好像是不耐烦了，捏住他的腰把他一下子摁到底。

“嘶——”

就算扩张得再好，这一瞬间也感受到了撕裂般的疼痛，疼得他倒抽一口凉气，也没有大声呼痛，只是在接下来咬紧了嘴唇防止更多的声音跑出来。

接下来发生的，是一场极其沉默的性事。

普鲁申科紧紧掐着雷萨克的腰，胯下用力往上顶，而雷萨克也配合着上下律动着。起先他感觉对方是毫无章法的冲撞，甚至带了点发泄的意味，这个过程自然是不好受的，没有规律的频率让雷萨克不舒服地紧抿着嘴唇皱起了眉头。房间里面只剩下肉体撞击的声音，间或掺杂了几下普鲁申科也许表达舒爽的喘息。在此期间，雷萨克的目光一直四处游移，他无法做到长时间和普鲁申科对视，有几次不小心瞥到，对方脸上都是没有过多的神情，至多眼里携带了一点厉色。这个发现让雷萨克瑟缩了一下，连带着后穴都收缩了一下。可能这一下刺激有点大，让普鲁申科闷哼了一声，掐住腰部的手劲瞬间增大，下一秒，雷萨克感觉体内某个地方被顶住，过电般的快感从尾脊骨直冲天灵盖，这下让一直默默承受的雷萨克憋不住嗓音，嘴里挤出一点略带愉悦的呻吟。

“等、嗯……等一下……”

也许是这一下让普鲁申科发现了，他突然调整姿势将余下来的每一次都故意顶着那处磨蹭几下。这个状况让雷萨克有些发懵，可是持续的快感又不允许他思考太多，只能一头雾水被迫接受连绵不断的刺激。他一手攥紧了床单，一手捂住嘴巴，断断续续的声音还是从指缝间漏出。

“怎么……先生、普鲁申科先生，嗯啊……”

随后他好像听到了一声咂嘴声，接下来天旋地转，他被一下子推倒，两人交换了体位，然后就是更加激烈的撞击，次次正中敏感点，刺激得雷萨克完全失去了思考力，整个大脑被欲望所侵占。

到后面高潮了多少次雷萨克已经数不清了，起先是被掐住性器禁止释放，而后是不断的求饶。意识的最后，是普鲁申科先生起身，静静地看着他，再起身穿好了衣服。再然后，似乎就只剩下了关门声。

 

 

雷萨克是被没有拉紧的窗帘透进来的阳光给刺醒的，身边已经没有其他人了，只有凌乱的床铺显示了昨晚的疯狂。

我，玷污了天神。


End file.
